


in this time, suddenly

by shafilaschtein (daffodeela)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, set on flashback at chapter 123
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein
Summary: At first, Jean just wants to take some fresh air outside the tent after the chaos happened because of his drunk friends. He doesn't expect Mikasa will follow him and take him to a sudden and out of control situation.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	in this time, suddenly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kala tiba-tiba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474373) by [daffodeela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela). 



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take material advantage by writing this story.  
> Written for #tigasatulima  
> Set on flashback at chapter 123  
> Warning: Grammatical errors

Jean heads out from the tent when all of his friends are getting drunk even more and everything has turned into chaos. His head feels dizzy, he needs some fresh air. He rounds the tent and leans his body to the wall there. He hears someone approaching him, but he keeps closing his eyes and controls his breathing.

All of sudden, Mikasa is right in front of him and sticks her forehead to his neck. Jean holds his breath. She trammels him by planting her palms to the wall right beside his body. She looks up and kisses his lips. 

Jean goggles. But, the effect of the alcohol that prevents him from thinking straight moves his hands to embrace Mikasa instead and deepens their kiss. The kisses are messy and not romantic; the smell of alcohol is airing from their mouth; teeth and noses are bumping each other; screwed up sucking and biting.

He tightens his embrace to twist Mikasa's body so she is the one who leans to the wall. He pins her and kisses her neck. Her moans make him think this must be what she wants too. Their chests are pressing on each other until he can feel her hardened nipples. He groans. 

The hands that Mikasa used to pull at his hair now direct him to touch her breasts. Jean is still able to think that this is too sudden, too fast, but the desire that burns on every inch of his body wards off any of his common senses that are left. The touches evoke her moans that have become something addictive to him. He wants to hear it again and again, but he needs to shut her mouth at the same time. 

His body is getting hotter when Mikasa pulls at his belt. Her hand touches his throbbing cock. It makes him cut their kiss and groans.

"Ah, shit!"

Mikasa shuts his mouth. "Watch your fucking language."

Jean shivers. He is drowned in their kisses while pulling at her skirt and touches her inner thigh. His hand skims her skin then he groans harder when he can feel that she is wet. He slips his fingers into her and thumbs her clit before finally freeing them from their bottoms. He connects their body in one move. 

Maybe this will be something that complicates things between them later, or something they will regret, but the only thing on Jean's mind right now is how good it feels when he is inside Mikasa and when he moves his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> the very first time i write something explicit and honestly this embarrasses me but still, why not? this was written based on a prompt i got from prompts.neocities.org:
> 
> Jean: "Ah, shit!"  
> Mikasa: "Watch your fucking language."
> 
> then it turned out ... like this.


End file.
